


The flower in darkness

by JordanCylone



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Darkness, F/M, Flowers, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanCylone/pseuds/JordanCylone
Summary: Nekozawa senpai falls for the president of the gardening club and enlists the help of the host club to help him woo her.





	The flower in darkness

Nekozawa staired longingly out the window, Beelzenhef tapping against it. The dark room engulfing them except for the small sliver of light where they peeked through to gaze at what Nekozawa thought was the most beautiful creature ever created.  
You.  
The president of the gardening club.  
Your hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing dark blue overalls with a yellow t-shirt and rainboots.  
You where beautiful.  
He wanted you.  
He needed you.  
But you basked in the sunlight, while he crept in the darkness. He needed to confess his love to you, but he knew he never would. For you both belonged to different worlds.

IN THE HOST CLUB.

They had been listening to the president of the occult club cry for the past 30 minutes now. "I wonder what has Nekozawa senpai so upset?" Haruhi wondered "Maybe he lost that creepy cat puppet of his." Tamaki suggested.  
"Or maybe he ran out of cake!" Honey senpai interjected.  
"HAHAHAHAHA" The sound of loud gears filled the room, shaking the host club. "What th-?" Haruhi gasped. Renge stood ontop of her platform. "Its none of those things you fools! We have a love emergency here!" The host club manager shouted. "Renge? What love emergency?" Tamaki asked confused. "Yea, there isn't a love emergency." Hikaru said  
"Unless you count the love the Boss has for Haruhi." Kaoru finished. Renge shook her head "No No No you fools, I'm talking about the love emergency Nekozawa senpai has!" She exclaimed. The twins looked at eachother "Nekozawa senpai"  
"Has a crush?" They said. Renge nodded "Yes and he needs our help!" She shouted stepping off her pedestal. "TO SCIENCE ROOM 3." She shouted  
Haruhi was skeptical "Should we really listen to Renge about love, all she knows is stuff based of off dating sims." She tried telling Tamaki, but he was already opening the door to the occult club. "WE MUST HELP OUT OUR POOR COMPAINON IN HIS MISSION FOR LOVE!!" He shouted. Light spilled into the dark room as the host club entered.  
"CLOSE THE DOOR, THE LIGHT IS SO BRIGHT ILL DIE!!" Screeched Nekozawa.  
"Still afraid of the light." The entire club thought.  
Mori closed the door as Renge and Tamaki walked up to Nekozawa. "Nekozawa we are here to help in the name of love!"  
"YES! With our help you'll have the girl of your dreams now spill, who is the lucky lady!?" Renge asked excited.  
The twins took turns guessing.  
Hikaru went first.  
"Crazy cat lady?" The Kaoru.  
"A witch."  
"A cat maid cafe girl?"  
Nekozawa shook his head "N-no its.. its.. her!" He said pointing out the window. The club president and manager tood a look outside "(Y/N), president of the garending club?"  
"I've heard of her" Kyoya interjected "Her family is known for growing plants being used for items ranging from medice to tea. They also own over a thousand of botanical gardens."  
He nodded. "Yes that is her, the beautiful flower goddess of the sun. She glows as the sun dances off her. If only she could bask in the darkness with me and Beelzenhef, then our love could bloom!" He said, Beelzenhef rubbing his hands together.  
Renge snapped her fingers. "Of course. The forbidden love route, two people torn apart never to love one another, only to some how overcome their differences and be with one another!" She said twirling.  
"I don't see what the big problem is. Nekozawa senpai just fell in love with the gardening club president?" Haruhi said. Tamaki and Renge shook their heads, "You don't get it, Nekozawa here lives in the darkness while (Y/N) loves the sunlight where her lovely flowers grow!" Tamaki exclaimed "Forbidden Love." Renge repeated. Haruhi sighed "Fine, its forbidden love, but what can we do?" She asked.  
That got the room quiet.  
"We could make her cake!" Honey cheers  
"How about sing her a song?" Tamaki say  
"Flowers?" Kyoya asks.  
Silence.  
"That could actually work." Haruhi said.  
"WHAT?!" The club asked  
"Think about it! We could decorate the room with flowers and have him confess!"  
Slowly everyone nodded. "Yea, let's do it!" Renge supports. Tamaki snaps his fingers.  
"Hikaru, Kaoru, start clearing up the Science room"  
"RIGHT!"  
"Kyoya we need the best florist in town!"  
He pulls out his phone and begins the orders for 6 dozen thornless roses.  
"Haruhi, keep an eye on (Y/N) make sure she doesn't get from the school!" She nods and walks off.  
"Mori, you and Honey bake some sweets!" Mori grunts and picks up Honey, draggin him off to the cafeteria.  
Renge and Tamiki smiled "Now that just leaves us to help him confess!" They say surrounding Nekozawa. And for the first time in his life, Nekozawa felt scared.

YOUR P.O.V

You smiled as you planted your final Tulip. The garden was complete. You turn back to the rest of your club and smile "That's a wrap, I'll see you all next week!" You shouted and your friends returned your goodbye. As you stood up Haruhi walked up to you "Umm..Hi" she said. You turned around and smiled at her "Oh Hello Haruhi, what may I do for you?" Haruhi sighed "Well I was hoping you could tell me about the different flowers in the garden."  
En ear slitting grin enveloped your face "Of course Haruhi!" You said grabbing her arm "First off are the tulips." You said.

BACK TO NEKOZAWA

"I JUST CAN'T DO IT." Nekozawa screamed. "YES YOU CAN." Tamaki said, trying to pull off the cloak while Renge gripped Beelzenhef. "(Y/N) will never accept your love if she cant even see your face or if you use that creepy puppet!" Renge yelled. Nekozawa held onto his belongings, "I can't I just cant, she her beauty will shine like the sun and blind me and BEELZENHEF IS NOT A PUPPET!" He shouted. The rest of the club sighed. Flowers and candles littered the room as a quiet stylist's stood in the background. "YOU WANT (Y/N) TO LIKE YOU RIGHT!" Renge yelled.  
Nekozawa nods  
"THEN YOU NEED TO AT LEAST TAKE OFF THE HOOD!!" She again yells, tossing back the hood then snatching the wig. Nekozawas golden locks flowing free. "See that's not so bad" Renge said.  
He scowled and pulled his cloak tighter against his body. "It doesn't matter, she'll never love me." Then Tamaki got a plan! Tamaki replied. He called Haruhi. "Bring her up." He said into he phone.

YOUR P.O.V

"And that's the entire history of the Ouran High school garden club." You said  
"JESUS WHAT DOES NEKOZAWA SEE IN HER!!" She thought as she felt her p hu one buzz.  
Flipping it open she brought it up to her ear "Yes Senpai?"  
"Bring her up." He said before he hung up.  
Haruhi closed her phone and tapped you on the shoulder. "Hey (Y/N)." You turned around and smiled at her "Yes Haruhi, any questions?" She shakes her head "No, but could you follow me?" You nod "Of course where are we going?"  
"Science room 3." She replied.  
You nod and follow her excitedly.  
It didnt take long for them to get there, and when they did you where dying from anticipation. "Tell me Haruhi, what are we here for?!" Tou ask jumping up and down." She opens the door and you stair into the dark room only having candles to help you see.  
Slowly walking in you start to see things more clearly. Thornless red Rose's fill the room, it was beautiful. You admire the flowers and then spot a mysterious figure in the centre of the room.  
"Hello who are you?"  
The figure turns to reveal a handsome, blonde haired boy holding an assortment of flowers you have planted in the garden.  
"My darling (Y/N) I hope you will accept these flowers and my confession of love!" He said. You simply blinked at him.  
"But Tamaki I though you had a crush on Haruhi?" You asked.  
This made him fall to the floor.  
"What happened!" Haruhi shouted  
"Told you it wouldn't work boss." The twins said.  
Kyoya nodded in agreement.  
"He won't take off his Stupid cloak, and when he did he just kept cowering in fear!" Renge shouted!  
You turned you head and spotted a shaking ball of Nekozawa in the corner. You walk over to it as the rest of the club is busy yelling. "Umm pardon me?" You say tapping him on the shoulder. He jumps turns around "Y-yes?" He asked  
"Can you explain what's going on here?"  
Nekozawa gulped "T-t-this was for you." He mumbled. Beelzenhef waving shyly at you.  
You where shocked "What?"  
"I wanted to confess to you, but I didn't know how. So the host club decided to help, but I still couldn't do it!"  
You smile "And so you got Tamaki to do it for you?"  
He nods again.  
You let out a small sigh and stand up, holding out your hand "Well it's a good thing I accept your feelings." You say. "What?" He said  
"WHAT!" Echoed the club  
"I like you too Nekozawa and you too Beelzenhef and it would be a pleasure to go out with you, Nekozawa" You say. He takes your hand and squeezes it. You turn to see a buffet of sweets in the room. "So how about we all dig in then, as a celebration!"  
Everyone cheered and dug into the snacks.  
Nekozawa picked up a cat shaped cake piece with red icing Rose's on the border and scooped up a bite with a fork. You smile and eat the small bite, moaning at the taste.  
"Delicious."


End file.
